This invention relates to a simple, easy to use, lightweight saw for cutting concrete and the like.
There are a number of prior art arrangements for cutting through concrete walls or slabs including the use of what is called a line drill to bore a series of holes, overlapping, in the wall until the desired cut is made. This is time consuming and tedious since the cutting is essentially performed by boring holes one after the other until the desired length of the cut is achieved.
Another prior art arrangement utilizes a cable formed into a loop and containing cutting elements and threaded through two spaced-apart holes in a wall to be cut and looped about a rotatable wheel. A tension is applied to the cable to put it into intimate contact with the wall separating the two holes and then the wheel is rotated to drive the cable and perform the cutting. The wheel is mounted on the shaft of a motor which, in turn, is carried by a framework which sits on the ground adjacent to the wall to be cut. After the cut is made between the two holes, the apparatus is wheeled or pushed along the ground to the next position where a cutting is to continue. Of course, if the ground adjacent the wall to be cut is uneven, rocky, and generally in a condition other than substantially flat, it can become very difficult to move the apparatus to the next position for cutting.